O Imperador Branco do Deserto Desolado
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Após a queda no abismo mais vertiginosos concebível, há que se recriar uma antiga paisagem. Fanfic participante do Desafio Miss Sunshine 2009 - Tema Paisagem


_Ah, que se rache o disclaimer. ISSO AQUI É MEU!!!! E tenho dito. _

_Fanfic participante do Desafio Miss Sunshine 2009 – Porque a Nielita era foda e ficou ainda mais!!! _

_Tema 7 - Paisagem_

**O Imperador Branco do Deserto Desolado**

Estava escuro. E frio. Sentia uma leve pressão no estômago, provavelmente estava caindo. Muito devagar. Sentia o nariz e a boca como se cobertos por fibra espessa, dificultando-lhe a respiração.

Não que precisasse respirar, afinal estava morto. Um deus morto, na longa queda até o ponto mais profundo do Tártaro. Hesíodo havia descrito aquele enormíssimo abismo como sendo a distância que uma bigorna de bronze levaria para percorrer em nove dias.

Mortal tolo. Hades não esperava que a queda cessasse antes de transcorridos nove séculos, no mínimo. Mesmo tendo sido o Senhor dos Infernos durante tantos e tantos anos, jamais havia conseguido calcular com precisão o tamanho do abismo do Tártaro.

Mas havia estudado aquele poço obscuro com mais empenho e diligência do que qualquer um, em qualquer época. Talvez fosse por isso que a queda não lhe inspirasse medo algum. Haveria de temer uma paisagem vazia?

E talvez fosse por isso que os vultos escuros o deixaram cair em paz. Era interessante notar como os olhos desses vultos eram cheios de luz brilhante, similares às pequenas estrelas vistas do reino mortal. Talvez fossem olhos perfeitamente normais, apenas destacando-se em meio a essa insuperável escuridão.

Não sentia medo. Por que sentiria, sendo ele o único que foi capaz de passar horas e dias a fio observando o precipício aterrador? Báratro onde a música de Orfeu não passava de ilusão distante e onde a luz sequer era imaginada. Tela escura sem forma ou relevo.

Olhou para os lados e... nada. Jogou todo o peso do corpo, tentando virar-se em plena queda para olhar para o fundo do abismo, mas isso se provou estranhamente impossível. Uma regra arcaica do Tártaro, para gerar maior temor em seus novos "visitantes"?

Afinal, haveria algo mais tenebroso para a mente que já superou a morte do que uma queda vertiginosa que não se sabe quando ou onde acabará?

Deveria realmente estar se sentindo tão... apático? Talvez fosse adequado sentir mais ira, mais rancor contra a inimiga que finalmente havia derrotado-o. Mas estava acima disso. Suas emoções estavam sob controle e seus pensamentos eram puros e límpidos. Como as planícies dos campos Elíseos, que agora seriam esquecidas.

O cenário idílico que construíra para Perséfone, a paisagem semelhante ao mundo antes da Titanomaquia, havia sido completamente destruído: isso sim estava irritando-o. Athena era uma deusa, e, apesar do quão iludida pudesse ser, podia com toda a certeza contestar seus atos e sua vontade.

Mas o fato é que os Campos Elíseos, o Paraíso, haviam sido destruídos.

Sim, estava irritado.

E então a gaze sobre seu nariz e sua boca sumiu e percebeu que a escuridão estava se tornando menos esmagadora. Livre do tártaro através de sua ira? Era quase poético.

Ou estava se aproximando do fundo?

Tentou novamente girar o corpo e dessa, vez, para sua surpresa, os resultados foram os esperados. Pairou, com suas asas abertas sobre um imenso deserto de areia branca, entrecortado aqui e ali por algumas rochas estéreis.

Asas?

Não as asas de sua súrplice, mas asas brancas, semelhantes às hostes de Zeus? O que estava acontecendo?

Pousou sobre aquela areia que parecia tão escaldante, tão branca e tão vazia, para perceber que não mais trajava sua armadura de soberano dos infernos. Um manto cerimonial branco que combinava de uma maneira indescritível com o cenário a sua volta, com a paisagem desolada.

Paisagem vazia. De uma maneira estranha, sentia-se como uma parte dela, uma tela que jamais fora usada, mas... onde o branco havia, de alguma forma curiosa e única, resolvido dar forma a si mesmo, constituir realidade sem cor e...

Vazio.

Abaixou-se para tomar em sua mão alguns grãos de areia. Era quase chocante poder segurar algo tão branco e que fosse tão inesperadamente frio. Talvez os desertos infernais de areias escuras estivessem contribuindo para essa confusão. Choque sinestésico, poderia dizer.

E o que era aquela silhueta negra, palaciana, tão imensa e tão distante? O lar do velho Tártaro? Ou a forma inchada do deus, já exausto pelos séculos passados na escuridão?

Hades contemplou os céus daquele mundo vazio e, por um instante, pensou ter visto estrelas, mas talvez fossem apenas as lembranças dos céus mortais.

Ou o brilho de estalactites. Como poderia ter certeza?

Mas, de qualquer maneira, aquela paisagem lhe agradava. Parecia tão pura quanto ele mesmo. Apatia, pureza e vazio. Cor branca a perder de vista, sob um céu sem estrelas.

Com uma pequena sensação de dor, suas asas sumiram. E a sua frente, como que surgida ou presente da areia límpida que tanto lhe agradava, surgiu sua lâmina divina e sagrada, que o acompanhava desde os primeiros duelos e treinos há tantos milênios atrás.

A presença da arma era mais reconfortante do que qualquer outra coisa. Trazia, de certa maneira, uma plenitude. O Imperador Branco do Deserto Desolado.

Ele começaria de novo.

Este local seria perfeito, uma tela em branco disposta a ser preenchida com todas as lembranças de Perséfone e dos Antigos Elíseos. Ele iria recriar a velha paisagem, sim.

E quando tudo estivesse pronto, a tela não mais branca ou escura, e sim viva, ele procuraria Perséfone, onde quer que estivesse. E a faria sua rainha novamente.

_Acho eu que minha compulsão não é com a morte. E sim, comigo._

_Um dia eu vou num psicólogo. _


End file.
